Scott and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Scott and Sky.' Overview Scott and Sky arrive together on the island and are placed on the same team. The two immediately become friends and support each other in every challenge. In addition the two form an alliance unofficially, and vote the same person out up until Scott's early elimination in Season 1. Due to Sky betraying his trust in Topple on the Luck Players, Scott views Sky as an enemy. In later episodes Sky shows remorse for voting out her former friend. In Season 2, they are both the captains of two different teams. While Scott vows vengeance against Sky, she tries her hardest to make Scott forgive her, but this may ultimately backfire continuously. However, they ultimately become friends again in Yodelayhee...Who?, wherein Sky takes Scott's place when he is eliminated at first to make up for her past actions. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Scott and Sky meet when they arrive to the island at the same time and are placed on the same team. They greet each other and get on with the challenge. The challenge is a trivia, and Scott and Sky do not score a point and in the end the Beavers lose the challenge. Scott and Sky are both disappointed in the loss, but quickly realize that they must choose someone to send home. Sky suggests to eliminate Dave, and surprisingly Scott agrees. The two do not officially make an alliance, but it is inferred because they both mutually decide to eliminate the same person. Volleybrawl When the challenge starts the two seem to be worried about their chances of winning. Nevertheless they both have a positive attitude for the upcoming challenge. The Beavers take a 2-0 lead, but then Sky loses her portion of the challenge which upsets her. Scott assures her that it's okay and supports her enough for them to move on with the challenge. When Scott goes up for his portion of the challenge Sky cheers him on. The Beavers eventually defeat the Ducks and Scott and Sky don't have to worry about elimination. The two celebrate the immunity, but Sky tells Scott that if they lose they should eliminate Leshawna for never participating in challenges. He agrees whole heartedly. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott and Sky wake up and are well rested from the previous challenges victory. Chef says the challenge is a race across the island and Sky is excited since she trains for races everyday. Sky goes up against Noah and wins her race, and Scott cheers her on. Scott, however does not win his portion, but Sky congratulates him on the effort. The Beavers and Ducks alternate leads often, but in a close race the Beavers lose the challenge and have to choose to eliminate someone. The entire team is irritated by Leshawna's absense, so Sky suggests Leshawna to Scott because of her lack of participation. Scott agrees and they vote out Leshawna. Leshawna is eliminated thanks to these two and the alliance. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Scott and Sky are determined to win at any cost, especially after the loss in the last challenge. Chef says that the challenge is a murder mystery. On each team there is a murderer, and the other team's murderer has to "kill" the first teams murderer. Sky is the first murderer and she "kills" the correct murderer on her first try scoring a point for the Beavers. Scott cheers her on for giving the team a point. Even though Scott never was a murderer he helped the murderers kill the correct murderer on the Ducks. The Beavers enjoy a projector showing the elimination and also enjoy immunity from elimination. Topple on the Luck Players After the relaxing elimination night the contestants must complete another trivia challenge. Along with her teammates, Sky cheers for Scott when he scores the team's only point. The Ducks dominate the Beavers. Scott and Sky are greatly disappointed and have to eliminate someone. Sky suggests Courtney, but Scott refuses to vote her out and suggests to Sky to vote out Cody who is a part of the final five alliance. The alliance tells Sky to eliminate Scott and in the end she votes him out. When Scott is eliminated he is furious with Sky and other teammates, and Sky is saddened by his departure and disappointed in herself for voting him out. Final Four Face Off! When Chris calls all the contestants over for the challenge, and unveils the curtain, Sky and the four others see Scott and all the other eliminated contestants in the stands. Sky attempts to apologize to Scott and Courtney, but Scott refuses to accept. In the confessional, she admits that she shouldn't have voted out the two. Throughout the challenge Scott is shown rooting for Duncan and Tyler, but not Sky or Cameron. Cameron wins the challenge, and choses to take Sky to the finale. Scott is very dissapointed at this result. Totally Dramatic Finale! After a long season Sky has finally reached the finale with her best friend Cameron. Chris states there will be a surprise in the finale. When he unveils the curtain all the eliminated contestants are in the stands cheering for Sky and Cameron. The eliminated contestants vote on their winner. It is still clear that Scott is angry about her betraying him, and says that he will vote Cameron reluctantly. The contestants submit their votes, and Chris reads them out. He says the winner of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 is Sky. Scott is upset with this result, as he was one of the few people who voted for Cameron to win. Sky says that she will share part of the money with all of the competitors including Scott. Unlike the rest of the contestants, Scott refuses to throw Sky up in the air when she wins. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Scott and Sky are both captains of the Poisonous Pythons and Venomous Vipers. Sky feels intimidated by Scott's confidence in taking her down. She attempts to apologize but Scott ignores her. When the teams must drive their carriages to get some supplies, Scott pushes Sky down out of the way, laughing at her fall to himself. Sky talks in the confessional about how she is determined to be friends with Scott at any cost. The Pythons defeat the Vipers 9-8. Scott rubs his victory in her face when his team wins the first challenge. Sky doesn't mind too much, but she knows that she has to step up her game in the next challenge. Dancing With Cowboys Since most of the episode is comprised of the challenge, Scott and Sky have less interaction up until near the climax. When Scott's team is up for elimination in the first time, Sky walks over to him to try to wish him luck in the elimination, but accidentaly trips on a snake that bites on Scott's face. He screams in agony before pulling it off, screaming at Sky that she intended that on purpose. She swears that she didn't but Scott just thinks of this as another lie from her. In the confessional, Sky confesses that it was an accident, and then sighs knowing that it will take a while to earn Scott's trust. When Courtney is eliminated in this episode Sky notices that Scott is very upset, and she tries to help Courtney stay in the game, but Chris says his decision is final, much to the dissapointment of the both of them. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers In the beginning of the episode Sky is shown disappointed in herself for harming Scott unintentionally. The challenge was a hide and go seek one, and Sky manages to win her portion of the challenge. Scott is disgusted by this and infuriated that his team wouldn't score any points and take her down. Throughout the challenge Scott makes fun of Ezekiel, and mentions how Courtney deserves to be there instead. Sky tells Scott to lay off with the insults, and Scott returns her suggestion with a glare. Sky states that she wasn't trying to start something, but then quickly moves on. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Sky burps in Duncan's face right before she tells him the important information. The other contestants including Scott mock Sky. Scott even asks Sky if she is in love with Duncan. Sky denies this, and walks away from the others. Scott later tells Sky that she is a horrible team captain and her team is inferior to his. Scott rubs in his teams win in the Vipers face. Sky tries to approach Duncan again, but burps again in his face. Scott reminds Sky of her former passion for Dave. This irritates Sky very much, and almost responds back but decides not to talk. After this incident Sky states in the confessional that she knows that once Scott forgives her that it will all be worth it. Both Sky and Scott are surprised when Tyler is eliminated and Samey returns and replaces Samey-Bot. Sky attempts to apologize to Scott once more, but he ignores her and walks to the guys cabin. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Scott and Sky arrive to the challenge and are both not too psyched about the trivia challenge. However, the trivia is opposite, so whatever the correct answer is is really the wrong answer. Scott and Sky both score the most points for their team. Scott brags about every point to Sky. Scott and Sky each score 3 points for their team until the final round. Sky wins the challenge by guessing the correct answer. Sky cheers, and Scott is irritated by her celebration. Sky and the Vipers watch Scott and the Pythons. Sky tries talking to Scott, but is rudely ignored by him. In the confessional Sky tells the audience that she won't give up on Scott. Sky also finds out from Noah that Scott is an alliance of 3. The Wild Bunch of Losers When the challenge is announced, Sky tries wishing Scott good luck but he wishes her bad luck. In the confessional Sky says that she thought Scott was about to forgive her until he wished her bad luck. Sky loses the first point in the first portion of the challenge. Scott laughs at Sky's failure. When Scott is beaten by Samey in his turn of the challenge, he orders that Sky shut her mouth while she celebrates the victory. However, the two would face off in the final challenge. When Sky guessed the correct sentence "Chris is handsome and talented" Scott is infuriated. Sky apologizes for defeating Scott, and he responds by saying he doesn't need her apology. Serpent Showdown Red Dead Mergiton This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! The Magnificent 8 Cowboys Yodelayhee...Who? Aftermath: The Unlimited See also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts